Sick Day
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Sam, Dean and Jo investigate a town suffering from a plague of illness. Part 5 Sequel to The Plan


Sick Day

INT. DINER-NIGHT

The diner has a small crowd tonight. VALENCIA the owner, a young slim woman but with the wisdom of someone much older, sits at the front desk waiting for more customers to arrive.

A bus boy walks by, he is struggling to carry everything in his hands. His skin is pale, obviously sick. He just barely passes Valencia. She sticks her hand out, stopping him.

VALENCIA Hey, are you okay?

BUS BOY Y, yeah, I'll be fine.

Valencia catches his lie.

VALENCIA Take that to the kitchen, then go home.

The bus boy nods.

INT. DINER, HALLWAY-MINUTES LATER

The bus boy steps out of the kitchen without his dishes. He coughs violently and struggles to stand. He loses his balance, and nearly face plants but he throws his hand up in front of him and catches the wall. He looks up, the bathroom is just in front of him. He grabs the handle and enters.

INT. BATHROOM-CONTINUOUS

The bus boy struggles to get to the sink. He grabs both sides of the sink just to support himself. He leans over and throws up.

BUS BOY Uh, gross.

He looks up at the mirror, it seems like the worst of it is over. He coughs again, he pulls his arm up to stop himself but he keeps coughing. The sleeve of his shirt begins to fill with blood.

The bus boy drops to the ground as his coughs get louder and more violent.

THUD. Someone knocks on the door.

VALENCIA (O.S.)  
Hey are you okay in there?

The bus boy doesn't respond, his coughs just stop.

VALENCIA (O.S.)  
Alright, I'm coming in.

The door bursts open and Valencia steps in. She looks down and SCREAMS.

EXT. RUFUS'S CABIN-DAY

Sam sits on the steps with a newspaper clipping in his hand. He's deep in thought.

The door shoots open, Dean and Jo walk out of the cabin both out of breath.

JO Not to shabby Winchester.

A doggish smile comes over Dean's face.

DEAN Oh, I gotta say you brought your A game blondi.

Jo returns Dean's smile.

SAM Yeah, right here guys.

DEAN Quit complaining.

SAM You two have been at this for two months, I can't take much more of it.

Jo sits down across from Sam.

JO Sorry Sam, it's just...you know.

SAM Yeah, I know.

DEAN Any leads on Kevin?

SAM None, but maybe something else.

He hands the newspaper to Dean.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Seven people hospitalized for infections in Taylor's Grove, Oregon. One bus boy woke up feeling fine, went to work and died of TB in the bathroom.

DEAN Wow, that's a bad day.

JO What the hell could've caused that, you guys already cut the horseman's finger off?

DEAN Yeah well, maybe something else came about.

SAM Could be a witches spell.

JO Or maybe another one of Crowley's games.

INT. MORGUE-DAY

There are three bodies lain out in front of a doctor, he looks over the them.

Sam and Jo walk in white lab coats with ID's attached to their breast pockets.

SAM Excuse me!

The doctor looks over his shoulder.

SAM Hi, I'm Dr. Carrady, this is Dr. Johnson. We're from the CDC.

The Doctor extends a hand, Sam takes it.

DOCTOR The CDC?

SAM That's right.

DOCTOR Wow, I never thought you guys would send someone here.

He let's go of Sam's hand and offers it to Jo, she shakes it.

JO Hello. What can you tell us about the bodies?

DOCTOR Well, there's a lot to be said.

He turns around and picks up his clipboard.

DOCTOR (CONT'D)  
We've got one case of TB, two of the flu, the rest haven't been identified yet.

SAM And all these bodies came from Taylor's Grove, correct?

DOCTOR Yes, all residents...

Jo's face shows that she is somewhere else. She holds her hand to her stomach, something's bothering her.

Sam and the doctor speak, but she can barely understand them.

DOCTOR It's one of the strangest things I've ever seen...

JO Excuse me!

Sam and the Doctor look away from each other and at Jo.

JO (CONT'D)  
Could you tell me where the bathroom is, nature's calling.

DOCTOR Upstairs, third door on the left.

INT. BATHROOM-LATER

The door opens and Jo runs to the toilet. She bends over it and opens her mouth. Vomit falls out of her mouth.

JO Oh, God.

She vomits again.

EXT. HOSPITAL-LATER

Jo sits with her back to the wall, her head is back against the wall and her eyes are closed. Just getting over puking in the bathroom.

Sam walks out of the hospital. He approaches Jo.

SAM You okay?

Jo opens her eyes, pulls her head off the wall and looks up at Sam.

JO Yeah, I just got really queasy for a minute.

SAM How, you feeling now?

JO Like I just puked in a hospital bathroom. What'd you find out?

SAM Everyone died of some kind of infectious disease. Besides that, we got nothin.

JO Maybe Dean's having better luck.

Sam nods.

JO Let's go catch up with him.

She pushes herself off the wall.

JO (CONT'D)  
Help me up?

INT. DINER-DAY

Dean stands in the center of the diner speaking to Valencia.

DEAN Could you tell me about how he was feeling the night it happened?

VALENCIA He seemed fine when he got here, he started to look sick after he took his break.

DEAN Do you know where...

Dean let's out a sneeze with enough wind to blow a few napkins off the table in front of him.

DEAN (CONT'D)  
Uh, sorry.

VALENCIA That's okay, I'll just get someone to clean it.

Dean grabs a napkin and wipes his nose.

DEAN So where'd he eat?

VALENCIA Here, all my employees get to eat for free.

DEAN Nice perk, could you tell me anything else about him?

VALENCIA There really isn't anything of note, he was just another guy who worked for me.

Valencia looks over at the line growing in front of the diner.

VALENCIA Is that all, I have to get to work?

DEAN Yeah, for now, but I have a few more questions so stay in touch.

VALENCIA No problem.

She walks off.

Sam steps into the diner, he notices Dean and walks over.

DEAN Where's Jo?

SAM She was feeling a little sick, so she went back to the room.

DEAN (sarcastic)  
Terrific.

Dean looks at the menu posted on the wall, there's a big burger there.

DEAN I'm starving. Lunch?

Sam looks around the diner.

SAM Uh, why not.

INT. DINER-LATER

Sam and Dean sit at a table with two plates of food in front of them. Dean's nose has grown red and he sniffles as he talks. Sam has huge bags under his eyes.

Dean holds a burger in one hand and presses his phone to his ear with the other.

DEAN Okay, feel better.

(pause)  
See you soon.

He hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket.

DEAN She just sick out of the blue?

SAM Yeah, she was fine when we got there. Then she just needed to puke.

DEAN Think, whatever's here got to her?

SAM Hope not.

(pause)  
But I found out from the doctor that everyone died of infectious disease. Mostly respiratory diseases and forms of the flu.

Dean grabs a napkin and blows his nose in it.

DEAN Couldn't anyone just get the chickenpox.

SAM Unfortunately not.

Valencia walks over to the two.

VALENCIA How are you two doing?

DEAN Great, thank you.

VALENCIA I want to answer the rest of your questions but I can't right now, real busy.

DEAN No problem, we'll do it when it's better for you.

Sam looks around. All the tables are filled, it doesn't look like someone died here a few nights ago.

SAM Big crowd?

VALENCIA This is about usual. It's the only place in town so everyone comes here. No matter what.

She walks away from the table.

INT. MOTEL ROOM-DAY

Jo sits on the bed with the laptop in front of her, she looks perfectly fine.

The door opens, Sam and Dean walk in. Both look sick. Dean's nose is bright red, he's completely congested. Sam's skin is pale and he walks sluggishly.

JO You two look like Hell.

DEAN Feel like it too.

JO You guys got it worse then me, I'm fine now.

DEAN How the hell did this happen to us already, we've been here for four hours?!

JO Maybe it's a place, somewhere everyone goes.

SAM She did say her diner was the only restaurant in town.

INT MOTEL ROOM-LATER

Sam sits on the side of the bed with his phone to his ear.

SAM Okay, thanks Garth.

He looks to the others.

SAM Garth thinks he's found it out.

DEAN Witch's spell?

SAM Yeah, anyone who goes into a certain vicinity can pick it up, usually in the form of a disease you've never had before.

DEAN So I got the flu, you got mono and Jo wound up with a stomach bug.

JO But how'd I get it, I've never even been in that place?

SAM Must've picked it up from someone in town.

DEAN Can that happen?

SAM I don't know, it's a logical explanation.

JO Alright, how do we stop this.

SAM According to Garth, there should be four hex bags placed around the property, if we kill the witch and burn 'em this should be over.

Jo looks at the two brothers, they still look like hell.

JO Before we do anything, I'm going to the store.

She gets up and opens the front door.

DEAN For what?

Jo leans back in the doorway.

JO We're all sick and planning to go hunting, we could use some DayQuil.

She slides out the door and closes it behind her.

INT. PHARMACY-EVENING

The store is filled a huge line of people buying medicine. Jo walks over to an employee stocking the shelves.

JO Excuse me, where's the daytime medicine?

The employee points toward another aisle.

EMPLOYEE Aisle three, but there's not a whole lot left.

Jo nods.

JO (awkward)  
What about the feminine hygiene section?

EMPLOYEE That's aisle five, and there's plenty left.

JO Thanks.

Jo walks down, the hall and turns into aisle three. The shelves are almost bare, only a few packs of daytime medicine is left now.

JO Great.

INT. AISLE FOUR-MINUTES LATER

Jo walks into aisle four and looks at the shelf.

JO Of course, there would be plenty of those left.

INT. MOTEL ROOM-NIGHT

The front door opens and Jo steps in. She's surprised to see what's in front of her.

Sam and Dean lay on the beds both moaning uncomfortably. Jo laughs.

EXT. DINER-NIGHT

The Impala is parked outside the motel, the three hunters sit inside watching.

INT. IMPALA-CONTINUOUS

The two brothers are in the front seats, Jo is in the back. Dean and Sam look better than before, but they're still sick.

DEAN Place closes in two minutes, we'll find 'em once the lights go out.

JO Where would these things be, Sam?

SAM According to Garth, they should be buried under trees.

Dean looks out the window, there's trees on all sides of the diner.

EXT. DINER-LATER

The lights in the diner are off now, Sam, Dean and Jo rush out of the car and split around the diner.

Jo gets to a tree, she crouches and starts digging. After only a few pats she unearths something, a tiny hex bag.

JO Got one!

She grabs it and runs off to the next tree.

Sam sits at the ground and pulls a hex bag out from under a tree.

SAM Got another one!

Dean rips one out of the dirt.

DEAN One left!

Jo gets to another tree, there's already a hole in the ground.

VALENCIA (O.S.)  
Looking for this.

Jo looks up to see Valencia holding the final hex bag.

Jo tries to jump to her feet but Valencia waves her hand. Jo's head slams into the tree, she falls down unconscious.

Dean and Sam bolt around a corner.

DEAN Jo!

Valenci waves her hand. Dean and Jo's heads slam into each other and they both pass out.

INT. DINER-LATER

Dean, Jo and Sam lay on the floor, all three of there eyes slowly open.

Valecia stands above them watching over.

VALENCIA Oh, good, I want you guys awake when my boss gets here.

DEAN Your boss?

VALENCIA The King of Hell, genius, I am a witch.

SAM You work for Crowley?

VALENCIA Why not, Heaven and Hell are at war again, but this time, you guys can't do anything to stop it.

JO What the hell are you talking about?

Valencia shows a devilish smile.

VALENCIA He has the Word of God. Now all he needs is to perform a few rituals and power the devil never imagined will be at his command. And he's recruiting soldiers. The more I show off the better chances of being recruited. But now...

(pause)  
...I've got a full ride.

SAM What does he want with us?

VALENCIA Something about blood from the vessels, Cain and Abel.

DEAN Well, there's something you should know. You should have tied us up.

Dean and Sam try to jump up. Valencia raises her hand.

Dean and Sam start coughing and fall back to the ground.

VALENCIA Let's see, spanish flu, TB and black lung all in one, let's see if you can even stand with that.

Sam tries to crawl to his feet. Valecia waves her hand. A stool falls on his ankle. He SCREAMS in pain.

VALENCIA Oh, and brittle bone. Ah, did that break your ankle Sammy?

Jo throws up. She sticks her hand in Dean's back pocket and grabs his gun.

VALENCIA I'm not sure what's killing you, but it doesn't matter.

JO You should worry more.

Jo pulls Dean's gun out, she aims and shoots.

The bullet strikes Valencia in the shoulder, a cloud of blood bursts out.

VALENCIA Ah! You bitch!

Jo jumps up and charges at Valencia. Jo grabs Valencia and slams her head against the counter.

Valencia waves her hand. A chair slides across the room. Dean notices.

DEAN Watch out!

Jo jumps out of the way. The chair slams against Valencia's legs.

Valencia throws the chair off her. She grabs Jo and they wrestle toward the kitchen.

Valencia slams Jo onto the counter. She lands next to a kitchen nice.

VALENCIA You're gonna die, blondi.

Jo grabs the knife and with one motion stabs Valencia in the heart.

Valencia gasps. Blood pours out of her mouth.

JO Go to hell you bitch.

Jo let's go of the knife's hilt. Valencia falls to the ground dead.

Jo rushes over to Dean and Sam.

JO Guys...

SAM Just burn the bags.

He points ahead, Jo looks over. All four hex bags lay next to Valencia. Jo sprints over and picks the four bags up.

Jo runs over to the sink she throws all three and frantically looks around. She grabs a bottle of cooking oil and pours it over the bags. She pulls a match from her pocket, lights it and drops it in. Flames rise up.

Dean's nose returns to its regular color and he stops sniffleing. Sam's skin regains color and the bags disappear.

Dean gets to his feet.

JO You okay?

DEAN Yeah, I...I feel fine.

Sam pushes the stool off his ankle and pulls it to his torso, he cringes in pain.

SAM Wish I could say the same thing.

INT. MOTEL-MORNING

The door opens and the three hunters walk in, Sam's on crutches.

JO You two pack up, I need to go to the bathroom.

DEAN Still qeuasy?

JO Yeah.

She opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind her.

Dean turns to Sam.

DEAN How you feeling?

SAM I have a broken ankle, Dean.

DEAN No, I mean sick wise, you feeling okay?

SAM Yeah...I felt fine once Jo burnt the bags.

DEAN Me too, it's a little weird.

SAM How so?

Dean turns to look at the door. SPLAT. Jo's vomit hits the water in the toilet.

DEAN That you and I got better immediately and Jo's still feeling bad.

Dean looks at the door. Jo pukes again.

Dean walks over and knocks on the door.

DEAN Hey Jo!

(pause)  
You alright in there?

JO (O.S.)  
Yeah, just give me a minute.

INT. BATHROOM-CONTINUOUS

Jo looks at herself in the mirror. She has both hands on the side of sink holding her up.

She stands back up straight and cups her hands. She looks down toward her palms. There's something in her hands. Jo looks back into the mirror and stares uncomfortably.

Jo grabs the ends of her shirt and lifts it up. Her stomach is bloated slightly, sticking out farther than her waist line.

She turns her left hand and looks down. It's a pregnancy test, with two pink lines on it.


End file.
